


It Never Snows in Boone County

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (smutty) Fanfics day 3Clyde Logan and his fiance Kadlyn Stanley are snowed in after an unusual snow storm hits Boone County





	It Never Snows in Boone County

Clyde stomped his boots to clear them of snow on his front porch before going inside the doublewide. He hadn’t believed the forecast when they said a massive winter storm was going to hit Boone so the sight of snow falling had surprised him; he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had seen more than a foot of snow in their small West Virginia town let alone three feet. Of course at the rate it was falling, it was defiantly going to be more than three feet.  
He had decided to close the bar early and head home since even his devoted regulars were staying out of the cold. Kadlyn, his fiancé, had gone home earlier to get some groceries anyway and Clyde was eager to join her.  
He entered the trailer to the smell of stew.  
“Hey bean,” Kadlyn called to him from the kitchen. She ran over to him and gave him a hug and kiss hello. “Jeez, you must be freezing. Go ahead and sit down, I’ll bring ya something to warm ya up.”  
Clyde took off his coat and boots, leaving them in their places by the door. He flexed his good hand to get some feeling in it as he sat down on the couch.  
“How bad are the roads?” Kadlyn asked as she brought Clyde a mug of hot tea.  
“Pretty bad,” Clyde remarked. “The only cars I saw out were a few truckers and even some of them were stuck.”  
Kadlyn pursed he lips. She placed a kiss on top of his head. “Least you made it home safe,” she said.  
“Forget me, I’m just happy you left early,” Clyde responded. He put the mug down and pulled her onto the couch next to him. “Shit, I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you, bug.”  
“Oh hush, I’d have been just fine,” Kadlyn replied. “It’s just a little snow.”  
Clyde just hugged her tighter. He did have a tendency to worry about her, a lot, and while he knew she was a tough little thing and could survive anything, he still worried something would happen to her. He was still cursed after all.  
Kadlyn lifted his face. “Clyde, I would’ve been just fine. Stop worrying so much, bean.”  
Clyde sighed. “But the curse...”  
Kadlyn put her finger to his lips. “Clyde Logan, I love you with every bit of my being. Hells, I’m going to become Mrs. Clyde Logan in less than one year. But I swear if you mention that Logan Curse thing to me one more time…”  
“Alright, fine, I won’t talk about it.”  
“Good,” Kadlyn said with a smile. “Now you just sit here and I’ll finish dinner. Then we’re spending a nice quiet evening at home. No talk of work, the wedding, and defiantly no talk of the curse, understood?”  
“Yes, bug,” Clyde replied with a smile and kissed Kadlyn on the top of her head. If there was one thing he knew it was that Kadlyn Stanley (soon to be Mrs. Kadlyn Logan) was a stubborn little thing.  
Kadlyn smiled and went to finish their dinner of Brunswick stew and cornbread. They ate in front of the TV while watching some of their favorite shows.  
When they were done, Kadlyn went to take the bowls to the kitchen but Clyde stopped her.  
“Nope, you sit and rest. I’ll take care of the dishes tonight.”  
“You don’t have to do that,” Kadlyn said. “I can help.”  
“No,” Clyde insisted. “You’ve been working hard at the bar and taking care of the house. The least I can do is clean up dinner for ya.”  
Kadlyn relented. She had to admit, it was nice to not have to clean up.  
Clyde was done quickly and they returned to snuggling on the sofa together. Clyde placed a blanket over the two of them as a movie came on. They watched in silence, Kadlyn resting against Clyde’s wide chest.  
Clyde absently rested his good hand on Kadlyn’s thigh, running his fingers up and down her leg. Kadlyn leaned up and kissed him on his jawline.  
Clyde responded by leaning down and kissing her deeply on the lips. Kadlyn melted into him. She raised herself onto her knees and straddled Clyde’s lap, threading her fingers in his chin-length hair as she kissed him.  
Clyde moaned, his right hand reaching under Kadlyn’s shirt and palming her breast through her bra. Kadlyn responded by pulling her t-shirt over her head.  
“Fuck your tits are so pretty,” Clyde murmured as he tugged the fabric down, exposing her nipple. “I just wanna lick ‘em up.”  
Clyde took Kadlyn’s nipple in his mouth and began to suck it. Kadlyn nibbled on her bottom lip as Clyde’s tongue teased her nub, making it erect.  
She unbuttoned Clyde’s work shirt and pulled it off as well as his undershirt, her fingers grazing against Clyde’s large chest. With one hand, he undid her jeans and slid them over her hips, rubbing her skin with his hands. Kadlyn responded by undoing Clyde’s jeans and pulling his semi-hard organ out, stroking it gently in her hand.  
It was Clyde’s turn to moan, the touch of Kadlyn’s fingers sending shivers up and down his spine. He slowly snaked his fingers into her underwear and gingerly touched her bud.  
“Oh,” Kadlyn breathed as Clyde’s fingers dipped deeper into her pool of moisture.  
Clyde released his mouth from Kadlyn’s breast and concentrated on her essence. Slowly, he pushed a finger into her slit, pulling it back out just as slow. Kadlyn hitched her breath.  
Clyde carefully lifted her up and laid her down on the couch; he tugged her jeans off her legs and pulled her panties off as well. He leaned down and lightly ran his tongue up her folds.  
Kadlyn arched her back, Clyde’s tongue licking every part of her lady bits with expert skill. He even flicked his tongue over her clit, making it swell up twice its size. Kadlyn swore his tongue was magic. She ran her fingers through Clyde’s soft hair as he pleasured her.  
“Oh, baby, you’re gonna make… I’m gonna… AHHHHHHH!” Kadlyn exclaimed as her body erupted in an orgasm. She rolled her eyes back as she quivered, her hands gripping Clyde’s hair tightly.  
She panted as Clyde peppered her spent body with kisses. He laid over her, careful not to put all his weight on her and placed his rigid sex at her entrance, rubbing it up and down a few times so his pre-cum added some extra wetness to Kadlyn’s already drenched sex. Kadlyn just lazily kissed Clyde’s neck, her hands holding him close to her; she spread her legs, eager to take Clyde’s girth inside her.  
With a slow and careful push, Clyde thrust his erection deep into Kadlyn’s core, eliciting a deep moan from her. Clyde pause, allowing her time to adjust, murmuring praises to her.  
Once Kadlyn was relaxed, Clyde began to pump his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Kadlyn’s pussy with ease.  
“Fuck, you feel so damn good,” he murmured to her, his good hand lifting her lower back up slightly.  
Kadlyn just hugged Clyde tighter as he moved his hips faster. She didn’t need to say anything; her looks were enough to let Clyde know she was enjoying herself.  
Clyde picked her up, his dick still in her and settled with her in his lap on the sofa. He continued to piston his hips upwards, each thrust of his cock caressing Kadlyn’s cervix. She moaned as each jab sent wave after wave of pure bliss. It felt wonderful.  
“Oh, I’m gonna coming, I’m coming,” she panted as Clyde moved faster. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna… NNNNNNNNHHHHH!”  
Kadlyn’s came again, harder than before. Tears of joy filled her eyes as her pussy twitched, milking Clyde’s cock.  
Clyde let out an animalistic grunt as he came equally as hard inside Kadlyn. He leaned back against the couch arms, holding Kadlyn close to his body as he collapsed in exhaustion.  
The only sound that filled the trailer was their pants, as the rested, enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies as the came down from their mutual orgasm.  
“I love you,” Kadlyn managed to say, her head resting on Clyde’s shoulder.  
“I love you more,” Clyde replied, pulling her close to him. For all he cared, it could snow ten feet. He had all he needed and wanted with his love by his side.


End file.
